


金玉其外

by InitialeZ



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adults, Bathtub Sex, M/M, Mirror Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InitialeZ/pseuds/InitialeZ
Summary: 二代移民鼓手X混血超模做爱场景有，成人向作品。
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 未满18岁的未成年读者禁止阅读。

4h00

刘南江早上蹲在机场打瞌睡，凌晨4点是很多人在床上的时间，但是对他而言在这样的“休息时间“保持清醒，这样的生活状态已经是常事了。因为，刘南江，一个28岁的90后大好青年，作为一家当地杂志的记者，昨晚接到领导的消息说是热搜爆掉的那个小花连夜离开英国男友家要回剧组，让他去机场争取拍到一手“实锤”。从逻辑上说，再傻的人也不至于在这个时候坐实绯闻，更何况十几个小时的国际航程，小花无论如何也不会这么快到机场。但是他的工作并没有逻辑可言，南江只是记者，南江什么都不知道。  
他的工作守则就是接到通知，指哪儿打哪儿，所以刘南江半夜12点他就从家里出发，近2点就站在国际入境出口机场蹲点，结果发现上面的给消息完全不靠谱，整个入境出口只有他见过几面的另两家自媒体团队，互相点头示意之后这几个社畜默默不约而同地在内心问候了领导亲属。  
今天是国庆长假前的最后一个工作日，他原本提前两周通过内部关系，拿了音乐节的票，现在一边盯梢，一边祈祷着领导可以赶紧想通这件事的不合理，让他可以准时下班晚上去爽一把。他耳机里放着Roche乐队的歌，扫视着一拨一拨推着大包小包入境的人。Roche的主唱的嗓子是他的真爱卦，清亮又有力量，充满美感。这个乐队这几年来愈成气候，今年的音乐节是他们第一次在国内演出。鼓手是乐队里面唯一的亚洲脸，据说是Y国二代移民，据说家里超有钱，据说Roche根本就是自家生意……刘南江一心二用，脑子里翻着乐队成员的八卦，盯着入境的游客，时间滴滴答答又过了两个小时。  
刘南江愣愣地看着电子屏上滚动的航班号后跟着的“ARIVAL”的字样，此时内心毫无波动。没有接到可以回家的通知，看来他注定要在这个地方坚守一整天了。此时机场播报了一架从巴黎来的航班号，过了一会儿，乘客从海关出口推着大箱的行李出来，游客三三两两的都打着哈欠，刘南江，更加……困了。

8h20  
刘南江抱着相机，即使电子屏上显示的出发地和领导消息不相符，他也尽职地格外注意那些成群结队戴口罩的脸。突然，他视线扫到一个，非常瘦高的男人，他带着口罩，不知道是口罩太大还是脸太小，整张脸只剩眉骨和鼻梁那一点优美弧度。他扎了半高马尾的黑发超过了肩，此人绝佳的身材比例令人忍不住注目，在初秋阳光的照耀下他那双眉目深刻的眼睛几近金色。  
刘南江顿时来了感觉，赶紧拿着相机镜头对准那人。他镜头仔细一看，心想，这回发了，没有等来小花，等来了这位王子。刘南江一眼认出，这个留着长发穿着黑皮衣脸色苍白的男人，正这是近三年来红遍全球的年轻模特，宋。他余光瞥见另两家自媒体的脸上也充满了兴奋，因为即使这张脸带着口罩，那双长腿和倦意难掩多情的眼睛，世界上再找不出第二人。  
宋，本名Mathieu Song，中法混血，除了脸好看身材好，还有个更深的原因让人疯狂心动，他妈妈是宋丽，有人会问，宋丽是谁？宋丽是当今国人女性设计师设计男装的第一人，从上世纪开始走出国门，自创同名品牌“宋丽”用女性设计师特有的柔和精致改变了男装的死板于巴黎时装周崭露头角，在巴黎定居后生下了Mathieu，后来专走高定路线，如今高档精品门店从上海开到迪拜。换句话说，宋是“宋丽”的太子爷，是自带资源走四大秀的男人。  
刘南江抓着相机疯狂连拍，宋从机场到上出租车这2分多钟，他拍了60多张底片。要之前讲宋的美貌，刘南江或许有点 “现在谁人不修图”的自我安慰，今天宋靠着一双半睁不睁的眼睛，硬生生差一点就取代了Roche主唱在刘南江心中的男神地位。他一边打电话给领导，一边看着边上两家自媒体大呼小叫的样子，心想，这位小王子，不年不节的，突然回“老家”是要干嘛？  
自媒体团队不像他们纸媒要按期发刊整合资源，他们拍了照片立刻就发了出去。此刻早上八点二十，早上起床“上朝”的所有网民都知道，混血超模宋入境，原因不详。


	2. 11h42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 还没有见面。。。

11h42  
宋，当然，他本人并不知道，他阴差阳错已经暴露了行踪，机场出来之后他叫了辆出租，根据男友的信息，报了酒店地址，开了间普通客房。等他洗完澡，好不容易吹干了一头长发之后，倒头就睡，无意也有意地就错过了十几通来电。  
床头的手机，因为长途飞行和来电震动，渐渐丧失了那点电量，自动关机时，屏幕上最后一通来电的时间显示十一点四十二。

12h30  
Roche乐队约好11h在酒店大厅集合，一起去熟悉场地为音乐节做准备。十点半刚过，梁晨的手机就开始响起来，他甫一接通就听见主唱Dave的用他特有的嗓音在叫门。梁晨吐了嘴里的泡沫，赶在主唱发挥肺活量打扰其他住客之前打开门放人进来，顺手挂掉了主场在喊门之余的“双保险”电话。  
Dave一进门，对着梁晨流畅的肌肉比了个大拇指，心想自己家鼓手胸肌臂肌是不错哈，上班也算锻炼呢。梁晨放下手机，重又进了洗漱间冲掉嘴里的牙膏，并没有在意主唱的欲言又止的脸色。Dave打量着梁晨一脸冷静不像是做戏的样子，愈加迷惑，忍不住说“你不知道宋来了？”梁晨拍着须后水，一愣“哪个宋？”“还能是哪个宋？等等，他没告诉你？你俩在搞什么，原来你们不是约好的？”  
梁晨更加迷惑，心说，是我跟宋搞对象，你怎么比我还懂我男友行程，这个Dave，肯定表面上祝福我俩，不会暗地里暗恋我滴小王子啪！没错，梁晨，一个主业吃醋副业搞音乐的30岁鼓手。他满脸矫情地一摆手，示意Dave给他让过道，麻利地套上了放在床上的短袖，盖住那身健美又恰到好处的紧实肌肉。从迷你吧台的冰箱里拿了一瓶水，也递给了Dave一瓶，并没有搭理Dave的问题。  
Dave无言地喝了口水，知道自己被无视了，于是划开手机点开新下载的软件，把屏幕戳到梁晨眼睛前面。界面显示热搜第一的主人公已经从小花变成了宋，热门话题第一条就是“宋 腿也太长了吧”这种分分钟点爆醋王心火的关键词。Dave看到梁晨慢慢放下了手里的矿泉水瓶，表情比刚才刷牙腹诽他的时候更蠢了。老朋友心想，这下看来不是玩情趣，我把这个闷骚醋王码的透透的。  
照理说，宋结束巴黎秋冬时装周的工作，都要休息至少一周，怎么这次好巧不巧，一声不响地来Z国。梁晨之前跟男友提起过初次参加Z国的音乐节，但当时宋表示因为R国的画册拍摄无法参加。因为双方都是正在事业的上升期，这种情况常有发生，梁晨让宋不必介怀，两人约定好音乐节结束之后去F国度假作为补偿。  
梁晨料想必定是出了不为他所知的意外情况，宋向来按部就班不喜欢也懒得搞这种“惊喜”，更何况引起这么大的关注也不符合他的风格，梁晨这才知道事情不对头了。他点了手机快捷键立刻打通了宋的电话，但是没有人接。Dave看他皱着眉头一言不发的样子，知道这事儿一时半会儿的解决不了了，他拍了拍梁晨的肩膀提醒：“我们十一点集合，你不要忘记了，直接下负二楼去找我们的车。主办应该有发信息告诉你车牌号。他这么大一个人，又会讲点当地话，不会丢的。”梁晨点头示意表示知道了，然后又打了几通电话，看着越来越逼近11h的时钟，只好让酒店送了方便携带的食物下楼上车去场地排练了。  
梁晨坐在车上也打了三四通电话，皆是石沉大海，毫无音信。到了场地之后，梁晨无奈之下发了信息让宋看到消息告诉他所住地址，下车套上了外套，和工作人员一起检查了设备。他敲出了在ZG音乐土地上的第一串节奏。排练开始，当地时间十二点半。


	3. 20h30 - 23h00

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一见面就要吵架！

20h30  
音乐节的准备过程又枯燥又让人跃跃欲试。他们来参加活动才知道原来这个音乐节规模比他们想象得大得多，而且出乎意料地发现即使在没有开展活动的异国市场，他们依然有着不少粉丝。梁晨看着队友兴致高昂的时候免不了忧心忡忡，他的手机一直贴身放着，排练结束也没有任何动静。成员也看出来梁晨略微不在状态，梁晨坦白说宋入境之后一直联系不上。大家也感到事情不太对，毕竟宋不怎么搞这种意外行为。Dave赶紧打个岔说，咱要不先吃饭，这么晚急了也不是事儿。 万一是临时工作呢，不用担心啦。吉他手还是挺冷静的，说你可以联系宋丽问问看啊，他经纪人的电话也打一打。

梁晨感到不好意思，原本自己没全情投入地准备，有点儿对不起成员的信任。大家还反过来替他想办法找人。他连忙拒绝了大家要打电话找人的提议，拜托大家帮他推掉了原定跟工作人员的聚餐，要是晚上还是没任何回复，他就要去宋熟悉的连锁酒店撞下运气了。梁晨说音乐节结束之后请大家喝庆功酒当作缺席的赔罪，今晚的聚餐他来付账。讲起来都是熟识的朋友，宋在他们眼里一直是个乖乖仔，随之好奇一向克己的宋为什么突然在异国他乡玩起了失踪。不过眼下，少东家请吃饭还是要吃的。  
天已经黑了，梁晨跟成员和工作人员定好了第二天见面的时间，就上了主办方提供的车回酒店。吉他手和贝斯手搜索着酒店附近的酒吧，Dave听了也愿意参加第二摊活动。结果一群人晚上吃完饭打算去酒店附近的一家酒吧放松一下。梁晨听着他们的兴奋地叽叽喳喳，划着手机通讯录，犹豫着到底要不要联系宋的母亲。突然一通来电打断了他的思索，那个久违的名字明晃晃地带着手机震动了起来，他一颗心终于落地了。  
“Hi”宋刚刚给手机充上电，就看见梁晨的来电和短信，躺在床上，沙哑着嗓子说，“你在哪里？”梁晨捏着手机委委屈屈地说“我给你打那么久电话，你不接哦。宝贝你在哪里，嗓子这么哑，不舒服吗？”“没有不舒服，太久没吃饭，有点饿。”“怎么不吃饭，你去哪里了？怎么没有告诉我就跑过来？打电话也不接，我可担心你。”宋懒懒地翻了个身，听着电话里对方委屈的声音觉得很可爱，他选择性忽略了一些问题，翻了个身说，我好想你，我就在你之前发给我地址的那家酒店啊，如果你没有换酒店的话。房间号是1204。梁晨隐约意识到宋一直在回避回答他为何突然到访的原因，由于隔着电话身边还有成员不方便多说，他只好说：宝贝我还有一会儿到你赶紧吃点东西吧。  
队友看见梁晨接到了男友的电话之后脸色好了很多，他轻微恋爱脑是大家都知道事情，忧心忡忡的样子看起来确实不好过。贝斯见他接了2min不到的电话就放送了下来，免不了揶揄说“我赌100万是小王子的电话！”梁晨听着老脸一红，捶了他的肩，让他一边凉快去，没人给他一百万。Dave赶紧大声说，宋，我们晚上要去吃大餐，快来快来，梁晨请客！餐厅是当地工作人员推荐的，说是可好吃啦，你没吃过的那种。宋在电话另一端听到了Dave兴致高昂的声音，不禁一笑，目前反正他不乐意一个人呆着，爽快地问梁晨要了地址，随便套了身衣服就打车去了餐厅。梁晨在餐厅门口看到载着宋的出租车，没等下车就伸头扯下口罩给了他一个吻。司机师傅哪里见过这个场景，愣愣地撕下小票开车走人。小票被随手扔进垃圾箱，票面上行程结束的时间，二十点三十分。

23h00

工作人员再也想不到早上刚刚上热搜的人，现在就站在自己面前都惊喜得不行。还有人大胆上去要合影，吉他手说，我们在一起一天了也没有人找我们要合影，果然大家都是看脸的！贝斯手也附和，我不帅吗？梁晨可是我们学校的帅哥欸。这顿饭都是他请的，看来长得好看确实可以当饭吃！话说，Dave的哈士奇眼是不是真的符合潮流呀？这一插科打诨，合影这茬就给有意忽略了。梁晨感激地跟成员们打眼色。大家各自心照不宣。  
宋因为有保持身材的习惯加上长途飞行也没什么胃口，于是没有多吃。乐队成员跟宋讲着这几天的见闻，还糗了梁晨一把，说是一天不联系宋他就失了魂，哪里有恋爱脑疗程一定帮他预约。工作人员大多以为他们感情好开玩笑没有禁忌，有些人看出两人确实有那么点意思，但是没有表现出来，开什么玩笑，谁敢扒梁氏和“宋丽”继承人的八卦。  
结束了晚餐，有人邀请他们一起去酒吧玩一玩，梁晨主动说，宋长途飞行很累了，明晚再聚吧。队友虽然看不出宋兴致不高，但是有意放人家情侣多点相处时间。于是就此分别，梁晨和宋叫了车，回了酒店。  
宋拿卡刷开了房门，脱下外套。梁晨此时早已按奈不住，捧着他的脸吻了上去，这吻急切不安又带着温柔，他们唇齿间弥漫着宋晚上喝的果汁的清甜，梁晨一手压着宋的后脑勺，一手从他T恤的下摆抚摸到腰测浅薄的肌肉。舌头纠缠的声音在跟彼此的心跳声一争高低。  
3周的高强度工作使宋瘦了很多，梁晨摸到了他后腰的脊骨凸起，向下捏了他依然富有手感的屁股，两人亲吻间唇齿啧啧，宋耐不住从嗓子里发出一声急促的喘息。梁晨心想再不停止，就要被他蒙混过关了，他主动拉开两人的距离，宋的嘴角都闪着津液的潮湿。梁晨抵着他的额头，亲了亲宋的鼻子说，“瘦了好多。”宋捏着他的肌理硬实的手臂，摇了摇头，似乎还沉浸在那个朦胧急躁的吻里，没有说话。梁晨此时才见到宋卸下体面的真正的样子，他疲倦地微微皱着眉头，跟刚刚在餐厅里面微笑着听他们讲着这几天见闻的仿佛不是同一个人。  
梁晨把他情动下滑落到脸颊边的一束长发顺到耳后，双手捧着对方的脸， “到底怎么了。”宋视线向下有意掩饰自己的心思，就着黑暗摸着他的腹肌说：“这里，你喜欢吗？Dave好开心的样子哦。”梁晨有点赌气的意思，“我不开心，因为你不开心，而且也不告诉我为什么。”宋仰头用淡棕色的眼睛直视梁晨，继而落了一吻在他嘴角，反问：“我想你了呀，你不希望我来吗？”梁晨摸着他软软小小的耳垂说，“我当然希望你来。不过你得告诉我，怎么了宝贝，我帮你，我会帮你的。”宋听闻，狠狠闭上了眼睛，走向了浴室，失落地说道：“你帮不了我，是因为我太没用了。”  
梁晨心想，完了，他终于要跟我来“我配不上你”那套，要甩了我了！长期异地恋害人不浅！


	4. 洗手台

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 浴室play

他屁颠颠地跟去浴室，宋已经脱了t恤一边放水一边脱下了外裤，露出了两条肌理匀称的长度惊人的长腿，在酒店明晃晃的led灯下面，他脱下了内裤把自己赤裸着展示在梁晨眼皮底下。白色的皮肤是来自生父的血统恩赐，黑色的头发散在耳后，还有几缕长发衬着着胸前的两朵乳粒，让人忍不住想咬上去看看那里是不是甜蜜。他看起来又瘦又锋利，同时面上的忧愁让他如同宝珠蒙尘，使人心忧耐人探寻。

梁晨用着没有被美色冲昏的理智，说：“我不懂，宋，你为什么这么想。我不懂你为什么这样说，是有人对你说了什么吗？”宋本来走向浴缸的脚步停下了，他扭过身子，小声又坚决地说：“我不用别人说，听听吧，你甚至不叫我的名字，为什么大家都称宋，我没有自己的名字吗？”激动和委屈使泪水盈满了他的眼睛，“我的妈妈富有才华，而我空有这身皮囊，我甚至不配让人称我Mathieu，因为我是宋丽的儿子！我好累，我真的太没用了。我连走秀的机会都是因为我的妈妈，因为“宋丽”，才有我存在的意义。我好累，真的，我不知道我除了走秀和穿着衣服展示还会什么，我没有Dave的嗓音，我不懂你的节奏，你已经可以来到这里追逐你想要的，你有可以投入热情的理想，和可以托付梦想的伙伴。而我除了忙着不停地走伸展台之外，什么也不懂。“宋走向洗手台，靠坐在上面，伸手捂住了脸喃喃道 “你很快就会发现我一无是处，我是一个只会沾着妈妈的光的废物，我想我每天最大的任务就是控制我的体重，我23岁了，却只懂吃什么和怎样运动才能让我的身体更吸引人一点。通过这次的活动你来到更广阔的世界，随时都能发现比我要更好的人，你怎么懂我，怎么帮我？”

宋断断续续地说着话，梁晨看到他的小王子那空虚的灵魂仿佛要破体而出，他的男友因为愤怒和自卑摇摇欲坠，赤裸着靠上洗手台，好像只有这样他才能不让自己倒下。他通体雪白的匀挺肌肉，在激动下微微颤栗，赤脚踏在地砖上的声音，吞咽口水的声音在浴室的扩音下无限放大，敲击着梁晨的理智。他连腿间的性器都如精美白玉，更别提洗手台上压着的两半雪白臀肉，边缘隐隐透出红色显示了它们有多柔嫩。梁晨想，这样的人竟然也会有烦恼，他的存在就是上天的恩赐，这美神创造的怪物很是贪得无厌。

梁晨靠近洗手台，把赤裸的人圈在身前，盯着他的眼睛说：“宝贝别哭了，你怎么能这么想呢？我也不是什么厉害的人，只是运气很好，家里人很支持我而已。接受家里的帮助不是什么耻辱，他们老是喊我老板不代表我就是真的老板，老板是我爸妈，我只是员工。我有时会想起16岁的你，那么好看那么年轻那么漂亮，跟我这样的人完全不是一个世界。一转眼，你已经长得跟我差不多高了，工作上也很出色，去了很多我还未曾去的地方，我总觉得你还没有来得及做些叛逆出格的事情已经成为了一个大人。”梁晨轻轻地来回抚摸宋的白皙后背，在他的耳边轻轻说：“你优秀善良，这么好看又聪明，有爱你的妈妈和一份已经有模有样的事业，你已经拥有同龄人穷其一生都难以拥有的很多，你应该无所畏惧，可是我没有想到竟然是我带给了你恐惧和不安。我在你小的时候就挤进了你的生活，你要知道或许命运无常，我们或许无法同行终老，但此时此刻你拥有我全部的爱。所以，宝贝不要怕，我不可能丢下你的。我爱你，我好爱你。”梁晨捧起宋的脸，给他充满安抚的一记轻吻。宋看着灯光打在梁晨英俊的侧脸，泪水终究是滑出了眼眶。他在爱人的怀里哼哼唧唧地一边流泪一边被亲吻到喘息不止，喉咙里挤出了一点点委屈的呜咽。

宋这样的小少爷其实很好哄，又金贵又娇气，从小没吃过什么苦头。宋丽生下他时已经功成名就，在精子银行选了最帅最聪明的镜子提供者，Mathieu本人虽然有继承父母的外表和智商，情商城府由于后天原因一点没有培养起来，人前装的乖巧优雅的样子已经是他最大的本事了。小时候稀里糊涂三天打鱼两天晒网地做了模特，大学靠着聪明的脑子双修了艺术和物理，整个人对外克制，一进入舒适圈就原形毕露又懒散又敏感。毕业后正式进入模特领域，结果发现专业模特在工作期为了保持优美的身材又要健身又要忌口，甚至连做爱都不能在身上留痕迹，偶尔想来很是压抑。

梁晨7年前见到宋时还在念研究生，那是他跟着新成立的乐队走后门参加了自己集团的慈善晚会的表演，看见少年美丽的身姿就挪不动腿了。所以不得不说Mathieu非常好满足，跟梁晨一个平平无奇的富二代帅哥艺术家，从初恋谈到现在。7年间，两人不是说没有吵架，然而从性格到做爱体位都非常合拍，相爱到一起健身的时候都可以性瘾和爱意齐飞，半途去洗手间互相手淫的地步。发展到现如今成恋爱脑鼓手和多愁善感的小模特谈着傻瓜恋爱，不得不说是两个人相互宠溺的结果。

梁晨本来做梦地想在此刻表现出自己年上男友的风度，比如拍拍背亲亲脸哄他洗完澡就让他睡觉。结果拍拍背越拍越下，手指已经滑倒了股缝；亲亲脸亲得人小脸通红，迷乱得口水都掉在了锁骨上的时候，他就知道，这个屁股今晚不日大概就对不起天地日月和他的人。他加深了这个吻，走过去关上了浴缸的放水龙头，快速地脱了外套和上衣，朝洗手台上的人狠狠压了过去。

宋被亲吻抚摸得迷迷瞪瞪，坐在洗手台上，镜子里黑发铺满脊背，屁股被洗手台压得鼓鼓的，形似饱满的水蜜桃。大理石的洗手台坐得冷冰冰的不舒服，宋拿起梁晨的手就垫在自己屁股下面，柔软的臀肉偷偷从指缝里面溢出来，追逐着手指痴缠。

梁晨大拇指有规律地划过他的皮肤，宋被弄得痒了，掺着鼻音哼道：“你捏一捏呀！” 宋平时工作多讲法语，连带着平时讲中文也有点轻悄悄的鼻音，这时候解开心结沉迷性事就更加性感撩人。梁晨四指自屁股下方插入两瓣臀肉之间掰开了狠狠揉捏，嘴里吸吮他的舌头，舔过上鄂和牙齿，宋被亲得脸通红，嘴巴里的口水控制不住地流出了嘴角。他不甘心地想要捉住梁晨的舌头，梁晨轻笑出声，看出男友莫名其妙的好胜心，食指偷偷插进了宋的后穴，宋本来腰就软了，穴口被进入的一瞬间急促地呻吟了起来。宋急吼吼地拿腿勾起对面人的腰，迫使他的下体靠近自己，被梁晨穿着的牛仔裤粗糙布面，狠狠地责罚了铃口，又疼又爽从尾椎酥到了天灵盖，勃起得更甚，阴茎流出了一股清夜。


	5. 镜前

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警：自渎场景有！

“唔，唔，你磨到我了，脱裤子嘛。”这娇气的人，毫无自觉地提着要求，梁晨说，你自己来。梁晨意思是让他帮忙脱衣服，结果宋会错了意，伸出手指舔了舔，摸了自己的柱身上的液体就插进了自己的穴，扑哧扑哧自己玩了起来。细长白皙的手指，在身体里面看不到的地方，紧贴着梁晨常年握着鼓槌有力指节，划过弯曲碾过柔软的肠肉，宋低头眼神迷乱，失力地靠着梁晨肌肉优美的肩头，嘴里是时而短促时而缠绵的呻吟。起初手指进出得不是很顺畅，毕竟润滑不到位。镜子里的性感妖物一只脚踩在洗手池里，一只腿勾着梁晨的腰，过了一会儿，阴茎的清夜划过会阴被带进了身体里面，梁晨的手指也在肠道里面碾压敏感点。屁股里粘腻的感觉给宋的感官都蒙上了一层薄雾，高热的肠道、冰冷的洗手台、狡猾的手指，还有梁晨的手里两根相互摩擦的勃起，使他退下了平日里矜贵的表象，露出柔软暧昧的内里，想要被人狠狠疼爱。

宋背靠镜子坐姿插得不够深，还干脆跪坐起来，撑着梁晨的肩膀又送进一根手指，穴口被三根手指撑得满满当当。宋的嘴里叫着，“啊，啊，摸到了摸到了。”梁晨套弄着两人的勃起，柱身的经脉相互挤压，分不清是谁的清夜，又或者是两人的清夜把他们的阴茎湿润地亮晶晶。梁晨抬起头含住宋的锁骨，借着体式向上顶，模拟性交般地戳刺宋的阴茎。他的牛仔裤尚未脱掉，只露出勃起的柱身，牛仔裤的布料摩擦着宋的会阴，把他的大腿根的嫩肉磨得粉红。这前后巨大的快感，让宋的腰都软了，他只能抱住梁晨的头，堪堪保持住平衡。镜子里面，三根手指在体液的润滑下，深深地缓慢地插进身体，穴口被撑开，可以看到里面的鲜红肉色。饱胀的肠道好像熟悉了来客，在手指抽出的时候尽力挽留挤压，两个人都沉迷其中，恨不得融入彼此。梁晨尚有自制力，他趁着宋迷失之际，放慢了顶弄的速度。  
他脱了裤子，撤下内裤随手一扔，下身沉甸甸得拍打在自己大腿上，柱身弯曲发紫蓄势待发。他摸上宋的腹股沟，捏着男友的细腰给他支撑，嘴里咬上对面人的浅色乳粒，舌头碾压乳晕吸进一点甜嫩乳肉，吃得啧啧作响。他低头可以看见宋手指以失控般的速度地在自己身体里面进出，前列腺液涌出冠状头划下阴茎，搞得会阴和穴口都湿滑不堪。宋自己背靠着的镜子，手指弯曲抽动把自己后穴都插红了。人也越来越坐不住了，“啊，到了快到了，里面里面，嗯。”梁晨抬起宋的一条腿架在肩膀上，把他的手指从体内拔出来换上自己的手指，亲上被压红的膝盖狠狠舔弄，轻咬腿窝的嫩肉。“要去了，我要去了，啊！。”宋用靠指奸就到达了高潮。柔韧的小腹抽搐持续地抽搐了几秒，后穴也猛地缩紧了，白色的精液一股一股地涌出白玉般地阴茎，散落在他的耻毛里也顺着柱身滑落到梁晨手指和穴口的交汇出继而消失了踪迹。


	6. 浴缸

宋欲望难忍，猛烈的高潮更加打开了他的身子，肠道深处也急不可待地希望有粗大插入。梁晨看着一时间手边没有保险套，就直接捞起宋的双腿环着自己的腰，欺身亲过去。他腹肌分明，此刻因为欲望克制不住地抽动，硕大阴茎插进宋的屁股间狠狠摩擦红艳敏感的穴口。“啊，啊，进来进来。”宋耐不住地催促。梁晨尚有理智，低下头吻上他的喉结摸着射过一次的饱满囊袋，以缓解他的空虚，“没有套，先这样。”说着双手把柔软的臀肉使劲往自己阴茎上面挤，沾满了两人前列腺液的粗大勃起，从宋的会阴一直插送到尾椎。宋呻吟声陡然高昂了起来，双手摸上了他的腹肌拉过他结实的臂膀，宋胸口的淡色乳粒在两人的挤压间摩擦得涨大高立在胸肌上，乳晕红艳柔软，待人采撷。梁晨腰部急促地摆动，斜向下不断搅动穴口却又不进入，宋亲吻间挤出腻人的鼻音，招摇地诉说他的爱欲和索求。  
看着宋皱眉咬着手指的样子，知道不进去是不可能了。打横抱起人就跨进浴缸里，水温已经不热了，因着两人坐下又漫出不少。梁晨把人放在身前转身开了热水。宋已经急得不行，撑着浴缸转身骑上他的腰，自己把梁晨的粗壮对准后穴急匆匆往下一坐。结果没有对准，高热的勃起狠狠摩擦了一回穴口，粗大的冠状头浅浅进入一点又竭力刺出肉洞，拉扯穴口的敏感带，是真正的饮鸩止渴。宋被激得呻吟陡然变调，生理性的泪水溢出眼眶，膝盖算是彻底倒了霉了。梁晨宠溺得抱住这性急的小傻子，亲了亲太阳穴，扶着自己涨的发热的下体，就着热水润滑小心地缓慢地插进了被折磨得红彤彤的小穴。“嗯，嗯，进来了，好热。”

宋一手撑着梁晨巧克力块般的肌肉，一手没轻没重地捏着自己的乳头。乳粒给捏得殷红，挺立在形状美好的胸肌上，已经肿得不行了。梁晨好心地着照顾另一边被主人冷落的小豆，啃咬吮吸，“宝贝的奶好甜。”这性别错位一般的赞赏让宋感到一丝丝羞耻和巨大的快感，借着体重，梁晨粗壮下体可以进到很深，宋借着浮力节省了部分体力，他原本线条锋利的腰部已经软得无法自控，前后晃动随着水波起起落落，突然被顶到敏感点就爽得不行。偏偏又不能每次都控制好自己的姿势，一时间不上不下，“嗯，里面好酸，顶不到呀，怎么顶不到。”  
梁晨给他放荡的呻吟叫得眼都红了，“宝贝，你放松。”，捏着腰就把人往性器上面换着方向送，看准了美人一瞬间露出的迷乱表情，找准了高潮点猛烈得攻击。宋被插入得得趣了，也配合着毫不节制地把自己的敏感点往梁晨的粗壮上送，嗯嗯啊啊得恨不得叫破嗓子。  
梁晨猛烈抽插了几十下，宋被操得腰都发软，只好双臂驾着梁晨肌肉饱满的肩舔人家的嘴唇。梁晨情色得舔过他上颚，把拇指插进宋的嘴巴里摸着软舌和牙齿，流出的口水打湿了线条分明的下巴。  
他们为了健康和清洁很少不带套子就进入，在异国破例全因着蓬勃的爱意和激情，毫无隔阂的触感使得体内的热度以及形状都更加分明，宋的敏感带被不断摩擦，全身感官仿佛已经退化成只能感知后穴的性器插入抽出。耳边是浴缸里的水在激烈交合下带动的哗哗声，还有梁晨在耳边每次向上顶施力时的喘息，他的每次气息都带着高热扑在宋的耳边，把耳廓都染得明艳。梁晨看着可爱的粉红耳垂，含进了嘴里，舌头舔过耳阔，宋看着眼前的梁晨的喉结上下滑动，痴痴地想着，他难道要吃了我的耳朵吗？给他吃吧，再吃多一点。他伸手到前方摸上自己的性器，梁晨心领神会地加大力度往他体内的那一点上挺动，酥麻的快感从穴口扩散到腹腔，小腹里面的性器进到很深，在肠道里面横冲直撞。“啊，啊，不行了不行了。”宋叫得甜腻，拇指和食指捏着自己的铃口，其余四指用力撸动自己，穴里的外物冲击着前列腺上的敏感点，接着后穴的快感，性器抖动了两下再一次达到了高潮。

高潮的余韵尚未褪去，他的穴口依然紧张，梁晨腰部有力向上挺，趁机加速，阴茎在临近爆发前竟又涨大了一圈“宝贝，宝贝，爱你”。梁晨侧头亲吻宋的头发，在他耳边一遍一遍重复对方的名字。宋的肠道受不住一般缩紧了，靠在梁晨肩上有气无力地哼哼：“好大好大，你怎么这么大。呜呜。”梁晨紧致肠道的按摩下释放出了精华，精液打在宋体内的敏感点上，宋的半硬的下体条件反射一般可怜兮兮地挤出出了一点清夜，消失在热水里。  
宋的脸上一塌糊涂，激情中被玩弄舌头而流出的口水打湿了下巴，过多的生理性泪水甚至湿润了耳鬓的头发。梁晨打横抱起了宋，把人放在浴缸边上，重新放了一浴缸的水。宋被做得浑身瘫软，重新下水之后彻底演绎了一把“有人疼的孩子没有手”，靠在梁晨怀里就不动了。梁晨替他洗头的时候人已经舒服得都睡着了。梁晨张开双臂环抱着精致似玩偶的人，把宋从头发撸到脚趾尖，宋的皮肤被水温得泛着粉红是一种温和的情色感。当体内的精液被扣挖出来的时候，迷糊间发出一声软糯的叮咛，眉眼间满是不设防的娇憨，梁晨觉得小男友给个吻就能随便摸的样子实在可可爱爱，忍不住低下头亲了上去。

等把人抱上床吹干头发之后已经凌晨2点多了，梁晨也是困废了。温香软玉在怀，想着起床之后是梦想新旅程的第一场演出，很是有点箭在弦上蓄势待发的意思。


	7. 次日 11h

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 突然偷跑肯定是要被骂的，哈哈。

等宋起床的时候，梁晨已经出发了一会儿了，宋伸了个大大的懒腰，划开手机就看见梁晨的信息。让他好好吃饭，晚上演出之前他拜托了主办派车来接他。他想了一会儿，算了算时间，还是给自己母亲打了电话，很快就被接通了，仿佛那一端的人在一直放下手中的事情在等他一样。

宋丽压着火气说 : “要不是昨天梁晨告诉我，我都不知道你一扭脸去Z国了。 你个小没良心的，把我给气死了！人家说你几句就跑路，你自己看看，一个成年人，工作没结束就一声不吭玩消失，你还有没有点责任心，你自己想想！”宋给这一通说委屈劲也上来了：“那群人就不是真心找我的，他们说要借着我去跟你合作。我是什么，我不过是一个接近你的工具而已。他们说的是事实，要不是你，没有人会给我工作！”“所以他们不尊重你，你就可以不尊重你的工作了？明明是你自己天天认真运动科学保持身材，天天在练习室觉都不睡才拿下来的工作，因为无足轻重的人的风言风语，就要失去这么大的机会吗？你让妈妈太失望了，你这样逃跑，也抹杀了自己的努力。”

宋给噎得一句话也说不出来，后知后觉意识到这次任性其实也坐实了自己“背后的力量”，整个人更加委屈又有点害怕，忍不住问“那能怎样，我都已经到ZG了。我就是知道你肯定会让我继续工作我才来找梁晨的。他才不会这样讲我！”宋丽给自己家小傻子气笑了“梁晨要是知道你丢下工作来找他，他肯定也得说你。他只是不知道你具体什么事情，你自己跟他说清楚看看他怎么回你？凭我对他了解，在我俩这边，犯错就是犯错了。但你也有弥补的机会，你经纪人跟那边重新约了时间，今天是周二，周五你必须得去R国把新一季的画报给拍了。你得给那群酸你的人看看，你是不是单纯靠妈妈才得到的工作。那种小人物，就是混不出来才故意当你面这么说。我的小傻瓜，你怎么23岁还意气用事，正中人下怀！”

Mathieu给她妈妈绕得头昏昏，按他的中文水平堪堪也就就明白最后一句话里面的“小傻瓜”什么意思，但是大意还是抓得准的，心想我可不就是个傻瓜，我给人忽悠了！宋丽明贬暗褒的一番话，分析清楚了情况也提供了解决方案，宋妈妈智慧和谋略可见一般。  
这下只剩下没有跟梁晨坦白的事情了，他连忙说：“你不要跟梁晨多说，不然他更把我当小孩了。他太厉害了，来ZG是参加音乐节呢，我在机场都看见宣传了。梁晨爸爸说他自己找经纪人谈的活动呢。我不能让他知道我这么傻。”宋丽也是纳了闷了，心想，你傻是这一两天的事情嘛。再说你俩比知名度那肯定你赢，你俩事业就不是一个起步线啊，一个放养一个两家人捧在手心里的喂出来的，能比嘛。但是她明白这话说出来又要让Mathieu不高兴，与其让他纠结这个，还是顺着他说比较好，小孩子嘛，慢慢教就行，“我懂，你自己看着办。把时间告诉你经纪人，让他安排好，人家也急死了，得跟人讲抱歉懂吗？工作结束之后你俩来家一趟。梁晨妈妈让你提醒他，记得在tb上面一定把东西买齐了，那些Y国买不到。既然你在ZG，我待会儿给你几个链接，马上下单，江浙沪一日包邮就到的，你跟人说寄风风不要管邮费。”“知道啦，每次都这样，我快成专业代购了。挂了，挂了。周末我回家你不要说漏嘴，也不能跟梁晨爸妈说。”“你把东西买齐了我就不揭你短。”“你给我链接！我这就买！”Mathieu面目扭曲地地挂了电话，宋丽紧接着甩了一堆链接过来，他乖乖一个一个付账改地址。  
Mathieu SONG，在外是绝美超模，人傻又听话，在家是专职代购；梁晨，在外帅哥鼓手，细心又有才华，在家是敬业保姆兼职代购，两人实惨。这个故事告诉我们，不管你年薪几何，本领怎样，在家长眼里面你永远是一个代购。


	8. 次日19h

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个转场

刘南江因为昨天拍到了宋，造了个大话题，又加班了一整天，好歹领导有点良心，让他交完稿子就放假了。他今天睡了一整天，晚上约着朋友就一起去了音乐节。Roche在当天晚上21h正式登台，因为只是第一场正式演出，只表演了3首成名曲。刘南江在台下激动得一塌糊涂，第一次觉得自己的工作还是挺好的，之前现场蹲点，认识了后勤的工作人员，这次拜托人家搞到了票。

其实人就是这样，加班的时候骂一骂领导，快乐的时候高声喊叫，感动的时候也不妨眼泪流得稀里哗啦。作为一个不入流的小记者，可以养活自己，有喜欢的音乐，即使不帅不富有，他在此时依然是他的世界里最快乐的人。现场音乐震天，台上的人迈出了异国新市场的第一步，台下的人也在享受，后台还有个人被男朋友帅到腿软。


	9. 梁晨

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 边缘人的反差

一行人结束演出之后去酒吧庆功，梁晨按照约定替大家结了帐。宋因为长相实在突出，酒吧里面人又杂，梁晨害怕有什么意外给人拍到照片，玩了一个多小时在宋已经有点微醉开始要脱最后一件背心的时候把人捞回酒店了。宋在出租上也不安生，长腿乱踢誓要骑到梁晨腿上去，梁晨给他吓得不敢放手一路上把人死死压在怀里没给他机会。两人回了酒店，宋酒劲上来了，所谓酒后吐真言，抓着梁晨说：“我跟你说个秘密……”然后主动交代了这次意外来H的原因，末了还加上：“他们其实没说错，你这次啊，真的太厉害了，我一直只靠着妈妈。你等等我， 我会努力我会乖的，我也会变得很厉害的。我买了明天晚上的机票，我从这次开始就好好加油，你不要嫌我任性。”抽抽嗒嗒的样子把梁晨的心都哭化了。梁晨觉得这人这两天尽是在自己面前流眼泪了，还一天到晚得自卑得不行，只是因为这次乐队来开拓市场，就这样患得患失。讲起来，他才是真正在全球都有整幅海报的人。 梁晨自小开始就不是那种发光体，英俊的长相并不符合欧洲人对亚洲长相的审美，在乐队里面参与创作也好参与活动也好，闪耀的都是Dave，他更多的是做幕后工作。虽然自己家里的公司签了乐队，但是秉着公正的原则，公司并没给他们开多少后门。慢慢走到今天，其实算得上一步一个脚印，破有那么点苦尽甘来的意思，他不理解作为普通人的自己如何得了宋了倾倒。

他小时候家里父母大哥都很忙，梁氏集团拍功夫电影，父母作为一代移民把最开始的一家小公司，发展到现在的集团，都是努力踏实的结果。他作为老小，不能出力，只能尽力不拖后腿，性格上的体贴和周全都是小时候不太受重视的事实又不愿意麻烦别人的心态造就的。后来家里经济情况越来越好，进了当地的所谓贵族学校，亚洲人学习好的光环并没有在梁晨的身上体现，他只是一个帅气的普通的人，家世在这所学校里不值一提，长相更是异类了。同学当然有排外的也有很愿意结交的，日子还是那么普通地过。一直到上了高中，认识了Dave，两个怎么着也看起来不是一路人的少年人有着不谋而合的想法。他开始打鼓，开始整日整夜和队友一起创作，梁晨第一次发现，手中的鼓槌给他激情、热爱和自由。音乐是美丽的是强大的，把种族、相貌、背景毫无交集的人紧密联系在了一起。  
可是光有梦想是不够的，没有合适的人脉就没有机会，没有专业的团队就无法让更多人知道，所以梁晨厚着脸皮请求父母把乐队纳入旗下，拿出了几年来的创作和小小成就，同时也给出了发展的计划，这两位掌舵人发现自己普通的、不起眼的、循规蹈矩的、小儿子在悄无声息的时候，已经成为了有梦想有担当的男人。他们猛然回想起来，似乎命运甚至自己都从来没有偏爱过这个其实很努力的年轻人。于是，父母给了梁晨和乐队机会，在慈善晚会上破天荒地让一个名不见经传的摇滚乐团演出。那天晚上，Roche第一次在灯火通明的舞台上演出，梁晨也遇见了他要相爱的那个人。

梁晨感慨良多。他牵着宋的手把人带到落地窗前，借着月光打量他的爱人，这个世界拥有着顶尖美貌和巨大财富的小王子，在爱上他的那一刻就跌下了神坛。他本该无忧无虑地做一尊供人欣赏的天使塑像，可是竟然因为区区爱情被拉下了凡尘。他亲手给天使戴上了镣铐，但也通过他的亲吻给美丽的塑像，像注入了灵魂。他带着满腔爱意吻住絮絮叨叨自轻自贱的人，渴望通过满腔的爱意让他的爱人有更多的安全感，“别说了，宝贝，你不能做得再好了。”宋坦白了压在心里的事情，心头的压力也减轻了不少，此时安安静静地享受男友的亲吻，真实地觉得自己是被爱着的。他们交颈亲吻，传达爱意。

这深夜和回忆使梁晨心头酸楚，他从来都不聪明，连表达爱意也笨拙。爱人患得患失，他无从疏解只能一遍一遍剖白一遍一遍给他拥抱，其他的也无能为力，他痛恨自己不能更体贴更敏锐。他那不受重视的被压抑的作为普通人的20多年的苦楚在此刻竟然不值一提，说到底不过是因为他有了比自己还重要珍视的人。


	10. 落地窗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 落地窗play

梁晨高大的身躯紧紧箍住了宋，他似是痛苦似是庆幸，宋的挂在眼角的泪水被他吮去。衣服被他轻易脱下，他吻他的饱满光洁的额头、高度优美的鼻梁、柔软的脸颊、性感的唇、分明的下巴、突起的喉结、纤细的锁骨、粉红的乳粒和恰到好处的乳肉。宋看着梁晨虔诚的坚毅眉眼，感觉自己就是心甘情愿被拆骨入口的猎物，心底里泛起一片潮湿。  
宋在被他进入时中流出了生理性的泪水，月光穿过巨大的落地窗把这场上演在巨大落地窗的性事描摹得一清二楚。梁晨健硕的大臂肌上渗出细密的汗珠，宋的长发被打湿粘在了他的手臂上，随着两人的插入，后穴和囊袋的拍打声断断续续，缓慢的沉重的进入给两人紧密连接的真实感受，汗水打湿了宋的黑发，他们的喘息和呻吟点燃了月光。  
混血模特的奶粒因为后穴巨大清晰的快感而凸起，它们被梁晨的撞击逼迫着压向冰冷的玻璃，冷热的相遇使胸口的愉快折磨加重。落地窗也承载了宋不受控制流出的前列腺液，他勃起的阴茎一边吐露着清液一道一道地随着拍打划过玻璃。梁晨扒开柔顺的长发，舔舐着宋的肩头，他慢慢把人在怀里调转面向自己，捞起他情人的一条长腿盘在腰间，身后的月光失去了窥探美人落泪的景色，但是被插入阴茎的性感臀瓣在200米的黑暗的夜空中一次一次头撞向玻璃，仿佛这荒淫方寸之地的美丽烟花绽放在黑暗里。

要说情动不如心动，宋觉得男友哪儿哪儿都好，从结实的能撑住自己的手臂到身体里面冲撞的粗大，无一不合心意。宋抚摸着梁晨的腹肌，手指圈住自己的阴茎，自上而下套弄。他一只脚根本站不住，只好把头靠在梁晨的肩上，这样一来大大缩短了两人之间的距离，他大口喘息着不小心含住了一缕自己的头发。梁晨伸出手给他抽出来，然后含住 了他的嘴唇把呻吟闷在了宋的喉咙里。宋弯曲手指抚摸自己的欲望，摸到了两人的结合处还打了个圈。梁晨看出开他被操干得有些痴了，自己抒解不出来，好心问到，要帮你摸吗？宋从喉咙里挤出一丝喘息，微微点了头，梁晨捞起他原本勉强负荷的另一只腿，圈着他屁股走向床榻。性器在这样的姿势下通过步伐的震动碾压这穴肉，进一步刺激着濒临绝顶的欲望。

梁晨弯腰把宋放在床上，下半身依然落在床外，自己站在地摊上，一只手捏着身下人的柔软乳肉，一只手伸到两人的结合处打着圈继而握住了宋的阴茎，上下撸动，腰部浅浅挺进寻找着让对方舒服的点。渐渐得感到手里的分身热乎乎的临在爆发的边缘。他弯下腰亲吻着宋的锁骨，小声说，我们一起。然后加大了挺进的力度。宋尖叫一声，射出的精液，星星点点又被两人的拥抱弄得湿滑一片黏在彼此的胸膛。凌晨3点，月光不偏不倚透过落地窗，照在拥抱的两个人的脸上。


	11. 第三天10h

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 尾声

两人昨晚上都还算克制，温柔的性爱不会消耗很多体力。早间的亲吻之后，忙碌的一天又开始了。  
今天宋就算哭得眼睛肿肿，也还是要履行诺言飞好几个小时去R国拍新的画册。梁晨则要跟着乐团留下来谈更深的合作。因为几家经纪公司都希望获得他们的代理权，签下Roche。

宋早上赖床撒娇说，改飞机，梁晨一下子把人打横抱起来，把人放在洗手台上替他刷牙。宋时隔两天再一次坐在自己发情的洗手台上，一时间不知道是害羞还是尴尬，彻底清醒了。昨晚上乐队的人在酒吧都玩到比较玩，梁晨看着还有时间，就准备打电话让宋的经纪人直接去机场回合。他负责把人带去机场，也能多增加一点相处的时间。这间酒店是老牌五星，隔音貌似有待提高，他拿起手机就听见走廊里面吵吵闹闹。

刘南江昨晚上看完演唱会兴奋难耐，跟着朋友去酒吧继续嗨竟然遇到了自己的男神，而且男神非常亲民甚至有点自来熟。Dave听闻是铁杆粉丝而且又是记者，就答应了做个小采访。他十点多到的时候，Dave还在睡觉，迷迷瞪瞪地说采访还得找经纪人确认，不过只要小老板ok应该没什么问题，搞得刘南江有点sad，他心想，男神竟然不是很靠谱，但是声音真的无敌酷而且眼睛纯蓝色的一起床也太帅了吧。他一头雾水地跟着Dave找什么小老板，Dave在走廊里面就开始说，你哪个报社啊，要不要签名啊，我们还要继续留几天的，你放心啦ok的……  
梁晨一下子拉开门，就跟Dave比了个小声然后赶紧走人的手势，Dave第一次见这么腼腆又乖的迷弟没在意直接顺势推门就进了，还挥手，“早啊早啊，你也这么早，这个是记者，说是能不能采访我——啊！！我是白痴！！你不能看！”刘南江跟着Dave进门的时候心想，天啊，梁晨果然是少东家！然后猛然看见宋只围了浴巾，头发还湿哒哒地就跑出来说：“Dave你好吵，我刚刚就听见你，这谁？！”就被一只手捂住的眼睛拽出了门。  
刘南江心想：哦豁，完蛋。我要是个瞎的该多好。  
门内梁晨和宋面面相觑，醋王已经爆炸，宋一边观摩一边开心，我滴男朋友生气也好帅哦。  
Dave把刘南江按在走廊墙壁上耐心劝（威）导（胁）：“你知道他俩是谁不？”  
刘南江：点头。  
Dave：“你知道他俩家人是谁不？”  
刘南江：点头  
Dave：“你知道你是谁不？”  
刘南江：卑微点头。  
Dave：“其实我是xxx集团的大儿子。你懂不？”  
刘南江：点头。内心：你们这些挨千刀的继承人不好好继承家业来搞我，是要继承我的遗产吗？真是辛苦了啊。  
梁晨此时恰好出现，制止了Dave在法律边缘试探的威胁行为，叹了口气，别扭地压着醋意，对刘南江说：“我不害怕您乱写，我也不觉得公开会有什么影响。我相信您作为一个记者的道德，这是一件私事。采访可以进行，但是我们的时间不多，我们需要跟经纪人商量。您先把问题发过来，我们约一个合适的时间和地方，您看可以吗？”  
刘南江一边跟点头握手一边留下了劫后余生的感激眼泪。  
最后刘南江莫名其妙拿到了全体乐队成员加上Mathieu SONG的签名，还被两人（强）借车借了他的车去机场，因为绝对不会有人跟。

机场停车场  
停好车宋要下车的时候梁晨握着宋的手“你妈妈的东西我替她收。 下周见，好好工作。”宋看着梁晨温柔的嘴角，拿自己当装饰的围巾盖在了两人头上，吻了过，然后戴起口罩，头也不回地下车了。他的身后，梁晨目送着爱人走进了机场，黑色的三厢车汇入车流往酒店的方向开去。  
这两个年轻人兜兜转转，忙忙碌碌，分别太长，相聚太短，短短两天无法满足欲望也不够长来表明爱意。幸好，还有一辈子来相爱来证明。


End file.
